THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY PRESENT
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Well it's Prince Atem birthday but his father the Pharaoh dosent know what to get him, But what happends when a thieve enters the palace and look identical to the princes Atem? I suck in summaries,The rating may change in some chapter but I will tell you.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal moon princess: I am so happy ^_^ this is my first story ever!.

Yami: And it's not all that bad neither and that it's something really special.

Crystal moon Princess: Thank You Yami :( *sarcastic* You sure know how to charm a girl .

Yugi: Yami you made her feel bad apologize NOW *Yugi said yelling while crossing his arms and tapping his foot*

Yami: *mumbles* I am sorry

Crystal moon princess: it's ok :D but you have to do the disclaimer*Smirk*

Yami: *mumbles* Crystal moon princess dosent own Yugioh

Crystal moon princess: *smile* ^_^ Now on whit the story and p.s. this story is a yugi and yami (Atem) paring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY GIFT

Chapter one

The thieve

It was an ordinary day in the great land of Egypt, The great Ra himself graced Egypt with his rays of light over the palace but deep inside the palace the pharaoh was pacing and wondering what could he get for his son 16 birthdays. Surely, Atem had everything he wanted, and he wasn't sure what to get him for his birthday.

The pharaoh sigh at his thoughts but soon was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Enter," said the pharaoh in a cold voice. The door quickly open to reveal a small boy been dragged by two of his guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" The pharaoh asked while narrowing his eyes at theme. The guard looks at the small boy and then back at the pharaoh and said: "this boy was caught stealing food from the royal kitchen; we brought him here so you could decide his punishment, my Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh was filled with rage; He hated thieves and wanted to rid his country of thieves. The Pharaoh looks at the boy only to see that they boy was covered up completely by a dark robe not even being able to see his eyes. The Pharaoh was curious in why the boy was so covered up so he decided to do something about it.

"Get rid of the boy robes I want to see what this thieves looks like" said the pharaoh to the guards. The guards harshly stared pulling the robe of the thieve, when the robe was completely off the boy, everyone in the room gasps as they saw the boy in front of them. The boy looks exactly like the princes Atem only a bit of small differences like his was like two inches smaller than Atem. The thieves hair was similar Atem, but he had more crooked blond locks spraying from his head, and The thieves eyes were Amethyst while Atme's eyes are crimson.

The boy was confused and annoyed whit all the person stares at him, so he narrow his eyes and said:

"Huh I thought the great and powerful pharaoh would never be left speechless by a thieve no less" the thieve said in a mocking voice.

The Pharaoh snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the boy full of rage, "You piece of trash how dare you to speak to me like that!" ask the pharaoh in Rage. The boy just smirks at the pharaoh and said: "My name is Yugi and I am not a piece of trash even though I am in a room full of trash" Yugi said while eyeing every person in the room.

The guards let out a small gasp and hit the boy across the face for insulting the pharaoh and themselves. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, had enough of this.

"You will be executed for your crimes and insolents! Guards kill him!" The Pharaoh yell and the guards quickly took out their sword and kneeled Yugi and were about the to kill Yugi until they heard the door open and a person yell:

"STOP!"

Well, that's the first chapter^_^. What do you think? Please review so I can know and the next chapter will be up soon ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal moon princess: Yayyy I got my first review :D and I want to say thank you to kate :D I dint plan on putting the second chapter up so soon but knowing someone like it make me happy^_^

Yami: Yeah I was surprise someone like it*Smirk* but this chapter will include me so it will get better and its Rated K+ just a little bad language.

Yugi: Well I am just happy someone like the story a special thanks to kate

Crystal Moon princess: YEAH! Who wants to do the disclaimer? * hear the doors closed, turns around and sees yugi and yami left* So much for the powerful prince and his lover *sight* I will do it then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2: the Princes Atem

"STOP!" Everyone in the room looks at the door and was shook to see that it was prince Atem that stopped the execution of the thieve.

Yugi was the first to see atem and was shook to say the least. Now he understood why everyone looked at him in shook at first it was because he looked a lot like the prince.

Atem look at yugi and yugi just blush. 'The Prince is looking at me; he is so handsome' Yugi thought but then stared scolding himself for thinking the prince was handsome.

' how cute' was atem only thought when he saw yugi blushing as he walks inside the room.

"Atem What is the meaning of this?"ask the pharaoh trying to calm himself. Atem only walk closer to his father

"Father surely you can't execute him, look at him father he is too young; he is just a child" atem said with a calm voice.

Yugi felt insulted he was not a child and dint like being pitied for his child-like appearance, so he snapped:

"Ohhh by Ra You are an idiot just like your father. I am not a child I am 14 summers old! And Further more Great pharaoh and mighty princes I will tell you both a secret your both are dicks" yugi yell at them and chuckle.

Everyone in the room went silent, and the guards went to hit him with their sword for insulting the royal family but was stopped by the prince.

"Don't touch him until me and my father talk about his future" said atem in a calm voice.

"He doesn't have a future because Of Course, I will execute him, give one good reason why I shouldn't eliminate this piece of trash?"ask the pharaoh in anger.

"Because I want him father he can be my personal slave, and it's almost my birthday and he can be your gift to me" atem said.

Everyone in the room blink, The pharaoh was puzzled to say the least, here he was a couple of minutes ago thinking what to give him for his birthday and the next thing he knows his son is asking for a thieve to be his slave. The pharaoh looks at yugi and saw his face showed anger and complete opposition to the idea and that make the pharaoh smirk.

"Fine this boy will be yours, and he will obey everything you order him to" said the pharaoh while still having a smirk on his face.

Yugi as pissed how dared they say he will be a slave? Who do those people think they are? Ohhh right there the stupid pharaoh and his arrogant son!

"What The hell! I am not some piece of property you asshole Ooohh bY Ra you can't be serous put me to death! I would rather be executed then to be a slave of you idiots!" Yugi yell while glaring at everyone, including atem

This only made the pharaoh smile evilly, while atem look hurt by yugi words.

Take the new slave of the prince to his chambers and but leave him tied up whit the chains, I don't want him escaping*said the pharaoh smiling evilly at yugi.

Yugi tried to escape the grip of the guards, but his struggle was useless and the guard stared taking him away, but before they left the room he sent the pharaoh and atem a death glare before they took him away.

**^_^this was the end of chapter 2. Sorry it was really low on action but for the next chapter I promised it will be really good^_^ **

**Yami and yugi enter the room and crystal moon princess glared at them.**

**Yami and yugi: What? *They both act innocently***

**Crystal moon princess.: .' You both are so dead*chases yami and yugi***

**Yugi and yami: bye Until the next chapter**

**Crystal moon princess: please review^_^ while I go chase yami and yugi.**

**Yugi: please review like are life depended on it*said yugi acting dramatic***

**Yami : really thinks our lives depend on it partner *shaking***

**Yugi:*confuse* what do you mean *looks at crystal and gulps and runs with yami* **

**Crystal moon princess: Until next time^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Hi^_^ well this is just a another chap of my story^_^ sorry I haven't updated in a while^_^ but I wrote this chap longer to make it up to you guys^_^ ohhh and I hope you guys get the change to read my new story- Puppy love^_^ and thank you so much for reviewing You guy's rock^_^

Yami: Finally I thought I had to wait a 5,000 years to read the next chap *smirk* Well next time I will write the story because you are still no good.

Crystal: *Growls* I will have fun making this chap for you my dear arrogant pharaoh *laugh evilly*

Yugi:* Gulps* Yami I think you had better apologize to her.

Yami: Why? She won't kill me! I am the reason why people reads her stories*looks at Yugi sees his mad* and of course you my love *wink at Yugi* A pharaoh isn't a pharaoh without his queen.

Yugi: *blushes* just let's read the story

Crystal: *smile* Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY GIFT

Chapter 3  
>The thieve and his mistake<br>Yugi was brought roughly to the chamber of prince Atem and was chained by his hands and feet to the bed. When he heard the guards leave and the door close, he quickly stared struggling against the chained that confined him to the bed, only to be rewarded by hurting his wrist.

Yugi sighed and stared thinking "Ohhh great and powerful Ra, you gave me a faith worst then death; making me the slave of an arrogant prince! What did I do to deserve this? You know I only steal food to give to me, my friends and my sister! WAIT! My sick sister is probably very worried! Ohhh dear, Ra, please don't let my sister die. She is just 10 summers old." Yugi thought, letting tears of sorrow go down his face while sobbing quietly.

In the Pharaohs chamber, Atem and his father were still in a deep silence, ever since the guards took Yugi away. The Pharaoh looked over at his son like he was trying to read his expression, but his face was blank with no emotion. So the pharaoh decided to break the silence.

"Well my son, I was quite shocked at your request. Asking me to give you a thieve as a slave for a birthday present, but my I ask why you did?" Asked the Pharaoh raising a eyebrow at his son.

Prince Atem just smile and stared at his father for a moment. Then he decided to answer.

"Well father, I wanted him. I don't know why, I just did." Said Prince Atem, while still looking at his fathers confused look. So he decided to add some more details.

"Well, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen father, is that enough of an explanation for you?" Said Atem in a annoyed voice, while his father just smirked, making Prince Atem roll his eyes.

"I knew that there was something else to your reasons. Well, you may leave now my son, and enjoy your early birthday present." Said the Pharaoh with a wink to his son, making Atem blush. He nodded while he went to leave to his chambers.

Prince Atem looked over the halls and saw that they were empty. So he decided to loose a bit of class and run like the wind to his chamber, stopping and walking graciously when he saw slaves. When they were out of sight, he decided to run again until he finally made it to his chamber. When he opened the doors to his chamber, he saw something that surprised him, and at the same time, broke his heart.

He saw Yugi, chained to the bed, crying and sobbing. He felt a huge pain in his heart. He didn't notice he was walking toward the bed until he was next to Yugi, stroking his hair gently. Yugi's eyes snapped open when he felt someone stoking his hair. When he saw it was Atem he wanted to cursed himself for letting Atem see him cry, but right now he didn't care. He let Atem continue stroking his hair. He wanted to cuddle closer, but he forgot the chains that were on his wrist. He let a hiss of pain out.

Atem quickly went to see what was wrong, and found out it was Yugi's wrists. They were bleeding because off the damned chains on his wrists. Atem wanted to send the chains to the shadow realm for hurting Yugi, but he decided to just untie Yugi.

Yugi was puzzled when he saw Atem untying the chains that held him there. Yugi wasn't sure what Atem was planning to do. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Atem slowly taking his hands and examining his wrists. Atem looked at Yugi with an apologetic look on his face.

Atem then made his way to his bathroom while Yugi sat up straight from the bed. His crying had stopped, but he was still very confused at why Atem was being so nice to him, and why did he like it? His thoughts were broken when Atem brought in his hands, warm water and bandages. Atem slowly made his way towards Yugi and sat down next to him on the bed.

" Yugi, I just want to help you. May you please give me your hands so I can clean your wrists?" Atem asked in a loving voice that Yugi just couldn't refuse. So he gave Atem his hands.

"This will sting a little Yugi, but it is for your own good." Atem said. He looked at Yugi. Yugi only nodded, so Atem continued and placed the warm water on Yugi's wrists. Yugi bit his lip hard so a hiss of pain didn't leave his mouth. When Atem was finished, he looked at Yugi and saw that his lip was bleeding. So Atem slowly dipped his hand in the warm water and traced Yugi's lip. He found himself leaning in, and he captured Yugi's lips in a kiss.

Yugi would have usually fought him off, but right now, his mind wasn't functioning right. So he kissed Atem back. Atem was happy that Yugi kissed him back so he tried to depend the kiss by running his tongue on Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. Yugi felt Atem's tongue asking for entrance, and that's when his senses decided to come back to him. And he kneed Atem in his family jewels.

Atem fell of the bed and scrunching in pain. Yugi was angry at himself for kissing back, and he was angry at Atem for kissing him in the first place.

"How dare you kiss me? I am not a F**k toy or your pleasure slave!" Yugi yelled at Atem. Atem just hissed in pain, Yugi started to feel bad for kicking Atem so hard in his jewels, but sooner then he expected. Atem got up from the floor, and he was furious! Not only did Yugi pass his limits by hitting him in his jewels, but he also yelled at him. Him! A slave actually dared lay a finger on him, and raise his voice to him. Atem was now more furious then ever. He felt his blood boil when he looked at Yugi.

Yugi didn't even flinch when he saw Atem so furious and walking towards him, but he really did know he crossed the line this time. He was prepared to face the wrath of the young prince.

Well that was chapter 3 ^_^ what do you guys think? Please review^_^ ^_^ ohhh and a special thanks to ryoubakura98 for being my beta at this chapter^_^ Will Atem forgive Yugi or will would he order Yugi's execution?

Yugi: WHAT? MY EXECUTION?

Crystal: Yep . your execution, sorry Yugi

Yami: I would never put order to Yugi's execution even if he did hit me in my jewels.

Crystal: well it's my story and you will just have to wait till chapter 4 to know what will happened^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal : well this is just chapter 4 of my story^_^ here you will found out what atem will do^_^

Yami: *send a death glared to crystal* so basically you decided and I just have to deal with it huh?

Crystal : *smirk* pretty much my dear precious pharaoh told you I would have found writing that chapter^_^

Yugi : *mad at yami* You couldn't just apologize to her now if I get killed I would hunt you like a ghost and nag you until your ears bleed *topping his feet and send a glared towards yami*

Yami: *sweat drops* umm my dear crystal I would do the disclaimer today so you just rest your pretty little head *fake smile*

Crystal: Lol why thank you yami^_^ maybe I will go easier on you the next chapter^_^

Yami : Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess don't own yugioh!

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh :/!

Yami: please enjoy the chapter and Review!

THE PERFECT BIRTHDAY GIFT

Chapter 4

Atem decision and yugi punishment

Atem was now in front of Yugi with his hand up, preparing to strike him. But Atem was taught never to hit an innocent creature, so his hand fell back to his side. Atem was still angry, but he did not think the act of violence with Yugi would work, so he decided to do something that he knew would get the truth to Yugi.

Yugi, meanwhile, was confused at why Atem did not hit him. "Maybe he is actually thinking for once... Oh Ra, this is a miracle!" Yugi thought with a smirk on his face, but his smirk vanished when he saw Atem smile evilly.

"GUARDS, COME HERE!" Atem yelled. 10 guards entered the chamber, walking towards Atem while bowing in respect.

"My prince, is there something wrong?" asked one of the guards. He looked over the room and glared at Yugi. Yugi was sure he was about to face his execution.

Atem look at Yugi and knew in an instant what he was thinking. Smirking, he eyed the guards and rose a single finger in the air to point at Yugi.

"I want you to take him away and lock him up in the coldest dungeon without any contact and without food or water, until I tell you otherwise. Anyone who disobeys these orders will be punishable by death." the pharaoh roared. Everyone in the room looked shocked. Prince Atem was never the type of person to be cruel, and all the guards knew it was the thieves' fault.

Now, Yugi was not regretting hitting Atem in his jewels. He wanted to yell at all of them and hit Atem again in his jewels for being a prick, but he knew that he was in deep trouble. He bit his lips hard. The guards made their way over toward Yugi and put him in chains again. When they went to leave, the guards bowed in respect, but Yugi just spat at Atem, which made the pharaoh even more angry. Yugi was satisified on what he did, but it earned him a hard knocking from Atem, that knocked him down to the floor.

Atem stared emotionless at Yugi, even though his heart was screaming at him to kill the guard and comfort Yugi, but his pride was hurt and no way in hell did the mighty prince, messenger of Ra, and future next pharaoh was about to show weakness.

The guard pulled Yugi to his feet by his hair. Atem stared blankly like he did not care. The guards walked out of the room before the prince spoke.

"Don't bring him back until he is ready to apologize to me," said Atem to the guards. They all nodded, except Yugi, who finally snapped.

"Oh, by the love of Ra you are really stupid to think I would ever apologize to you! I would rather be locked up in the dungeon forever than apologize to you!" Yugi said in a strong and annoyed voice. Atem's eyes became cold and hard that Yugi did not think of him as merciful, because if it would be another prince he would already be dead, and all he wanted was an apology and nothing more.

"Then stay down there until you rot in the dungeon. It's your choice. Now guards, take him away." said Atem in a harsh voice. The guards quickly got out of the room, and the prince locked the door to his chambers.

The guards pushed Yugi down the hall roughly, and glared at him, but they did not insult him, because they weren't supposed to talk to him. Yugi felt the glares but he did not care and he wasn't afraid of his new life in a dungeon. He just cared and wished with all his heart his friend and sister were okay.

The guards finally made it to the small cold dungeon and chained Yugi to the wall and left him there without a word. Yugi was now alone and decided to let go of his feelings, and cried softly, not wanting anyone to hear him, just the rats that were there with him.

**Well that is the end of chapter 4^_^ Hope you guys like it and review please? **

**Yugi: This is all your fault yami *glares daggers at him* You are so sleeping on the couch *yells***

**Yami:*scared back away from yugi and cursed crystal in egyption***

**Yugi: please someone tell her that in the next chapter to get me out of there *puppy dog eyes***

**Crystal: Until next time my dear readers^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal: Well this is chapter 5 of my story 'The Perfect Birthday Present^_^ A special thanks to my amazing beta: Keggy Chaos :D!  
><span>  
>Yugi: You're alive! Wow I thought you were dead because you haven't updated this story since, let me think *Pretend to think* since forever! *taps his foot and crosses his arm over his chest and glares at Crystal*<p>

Crystal: Wow what happened to the lovable lover of the pharaoh? *scared*

Yami: *chuckle* Well you deserve it for not updating this story and leaving him locked up in a dungeon.

Crystal: *pouts and sight* I am sorry I just have so many ideas and so little time!

Yugi: *glares* That is not an excuse! I hate excuses and by far that is the oldest excuse in the book.

Crystal: Well I've got good news in this chapter you will finally be set free^_^ thanks to all the people who reviewed and told me to let you out^_^

Yugi: *Smile happilly* A special thanks to all the people that reviewed and told Crystal to let me out, I love all of you very much and Crystal over there lovea you more^_^

Crystal: Yeah a special thanks to: EgyptBlackRose, yuuki rave, ryoubakura98,kate, Atemxyugikfxjinx, Angeldkrfire, MyFalse Truth, ImmortalAngel92 and Vivian's Shadow^_^ love you guys^_^

Yugi: *Smile warmly* YEAH! Thank you so much! Come on Yami what are we waiting for lets read the story^_^

Yami: *chuckle*Disclaimer: Crystal Moon Princess doesn't own Yugioh!

Crystal: I don't own Yugioh! But I hope you enjoy the story and please review^_^ P.S. Important read the everything that is in bold at the bottom of the page

The Perfect Birthday Present  
>Chapter 5<br>The First Step to Love and Forgiveness

Atem's Side~~~~

Prince Atem was in a meeting, sitting on his throne, letting his mind think about a certain thief that was locked in the dungeons for three says now. He was shaken from his thoughts, physically with a knock on this head from his cousin Seth. 

"Were you not listening to a word that I just said Atem?" Seth yelled at his cousin. He was furious that Atem was not listening to him talking about the arrangements of his own birthday celebration which was only two weeks away. 

Atem just glared at his cousin, shaking his head and calmly said,

"of course I was listening Seth. It is about the arrangement of my birthday celebrations, how could I not listen?"

Seth sighed and crossed his arms, Atem shivered seeing his cousin glaring at him with such a look that suggested that he was ready to kill Atem at any moment now. Atem thanked Ra that Seth's lover, Joey, was Captain of the Royal Guards. This meant that if Seth really wanted to kill Atem, he would first have to go through Joey, and Atem knew that Seth loved his "puppy" more than anything, so today he would live to see another day, but he could not really be sure about tomorrow.

Soon they were interrupted by a knock on the door and found that it was his friends. Joey entered followed by the lovers Ryou and Bakura, then the pairing of Marik and Malik. Atem smiled sadly at them, he felt lonely. Atem was falling for someone that did not even love him back. Nor did he respect, like of even tolerate him. In fact, he hurt him, such was the sting of unrequited love. 

Everyone looked at their Prince, they knew he had fallen in love with a certain insignificant thief, adding to the tension in the air.

As always, Joey was the first to break the awkward silence "Atem come on and cheer up! It is almost you birthday, so just forget about him already!" Joey said before adding, "you could have anyone that you like, girls literally throw themselves at you!"

" You know that you are being over dramatic Joey I don't have g—" Atem was cut off by screaming girls literary throwing themselves at him. Atem was on the ground in shock wondering where all of these girls had come from, but one look at the clothing told him that they were members of the palace harem as well as some of the peasants from Egypt.

"You were saying?" Joey asked with a smirk plastered to his face.

Atem smiled shyly in response. He already knew that many of the girls in the palace, including the harem and the peasant girls really did love him. Some of them were even obsessed with him, but all he wanted was to be with Yugi, but Yugi would never feel the same way. Atem was beginning to think that he should just be with someone else who would love him, even if it was not Yugi. As he thought that he caught sight of Angel walking by with a blush crossing her face. Angel was one of the palace slaves and was Atem's closest female friend, so why not take her? Angel was beautiful and had a stunning body. 

"My Prince, are you feeling alright?" asked Angel in her normally sweet voice.  
>Atem was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. When he tried to stand he was stopped by the mountain of girls still on top of him, fighting for his attention. Atem shook his head and shot Joey a look. Joey soon got the message and rounded up the females and herded them outside.<p>

Then Atem was able to stand up, he smiled at Angel, "yes, I alright. Thank you for asking and caring Angel," Atem said, winking at Angel. Angel blushed and hid her face in her hands in a silent response. She is cute, but if I ask her then it would make our friendship weird. Besides that, she is nice and she doesn't deserve to be treated as second best Atem thought to himself.

"If I may speak freely my Prince, why don't you just let Yugi out?" Angel suggested, looking at Atem.

Atem looked shocked, his eyes darting around the room to figure out who had told Angel about Yugi. Everyone else in the room refused to meet his eyes, instead they decided to whistle nonchalantly, while still looking nervous.

"Fine, I will let him leave, but first I will give him one more day in the dungeon. Thank you for your advice Angel," said Atem with a smile. He hoped that Yugi would have apologized by then.

Soon it was time for dinner, but Prince Atem really did not feel like eating with his parents tonight, tonight he wanted to be alone and eat his dinner in peace. So he said goodbye to all of his friends and their lovers. He only took Angel with him as company while he ate his dinner. He only wanted to talk to her, nothing more, they would remain friends as opposed to anything else. 

Yugi's side~~~~~

Yugi stood there, chained up as he had been for the previous three days. He had gone without food and water and with nobody to talk to. Yugi was beginning to think that he was going crazy, and he did not want to die as a crazy person, chained in some dungeon. Maybe if I just apologise Yugi thought. He scowled at the thought, but finally let out a reluctant sigh, giving into his hunger.

He did not want to die virtually alone, crazy and solely in the company of the rats he shared the room with. Yugi felt his mouth dry from a lack of water, but he still managed to scream at the guards. The guards ignored him like always, so Yugi decided to scream something that would get their attention.

"Hey! You guys, I want to be forgiveness to my Prince and these chains are in my way. So unless you want to make Prince Atem mad by making him wait for his Ra-damn apology, I suggest that you ugly bastards get me out of here!" Yugi yelled in an annoyed and angry voice that startled the guards and made them flinch at the sound. They quickly unchained him.

The guards dragged Yugi along with them, heading towards the Prince's chambers, Yugi struggling to walk due to feeling so dizzy because of his hunger. When they arrived at the door to the Prince's chambers the guards knocked upon the door, waiting until they heard, "enter!" 

They entered as soon as they were given permission, coming face to face with the Prince eating his dinner, a lovely girl sitting by his side.

Atem was shocked to see Yugi held captive by the guards, a smirk crossed his lips and decided to excuse the guards, leaving Yugi chained and on the floor. Yugi saw Angel with Atem, in his bed and he felt something that he had never felt before. Yugi had no idea why, but he felt intensely jealous. When I get out of these chains that girl will soon learn not to be so near MY Prince, Yugi thought. Wait, back up, My Prince, what am I thinking? Soon his thoughts were interrupted by a strong voice.

"So, Yugi, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Atem asked with a chuckle.

Angel soon realised that this must be Yugi and she smiled at him, but Yugi glared daggers at so in return, so she decided that it would be best to leave. "I think that it is time I leave my Prince, may you sleep well and I will see you tomorrow," Angel said while making a move to kiss Atem on the cheek but accidently kissing him on the lips instead.  
>The pair pulled apart quickly, but that did not stop Yugi from growling and wishing to strangle the girl with his chains. Angel smiled nervously at Yugi and quickly left without another word, leaving Yugi and Atem to stare at one another before Atem finally began to speak.<p>

"So I guess you have decided to be smart for once and give me the apology that I deserve," said Atem with a chuckle.

"Yes I have my Prince, I beg you for your forgiveness," said Yugi, biting his lips to prevent him from screaming a few things to His Majesty.

To say Atem was pleased was an understatement; he was all but jumping for joy and instantly decided to forgive Yugi. But first he needed to test Yugi's new found sense of wisdom, so he got up from his comfortable bed, leaving his dinner behind, and walked forwards to Yugi with an evil smirk plastered to his face. 

"I forgive you Yugi, but you will need to do a lot to make up for your actions," said Atem in a seductive voice.  
>The sound of his voice made Yugi shiver, but soon his stomach growled and he became weaker, falling into the Pharaoh's arms.<p>

"Well, this is a good start, I suppose," said Atem with a chuckle. He picked Yugi up and carried him bridal style to his bed. Atem then gently put Yugi down on his bed and quickly retrieved him glass of water for him. As soon as he had handed it to Yugi, it was swallowed hungrily by the weakened boy.

"Easy little one there is more water if you need it, but if you want food you will have to allow me to feed you," said Atem with a teasing voice. Yugi was too weak to even argue with him so he just nodded in response. Atem smiled widely at Yugi and quickly took some food off of his plate and put it into his mouth.  
>He gently lifted Yugi into his lap and kissed Yugi on the lips, making Yugi gasp and allowing Atem to put the piece of fruit in his mouth. Atem pulled away and Yugi ate the fruit. Yugi stared at Atem with wide eyes and was about to say something until he was interrupted by the sound of a voice out that yelled:<p>

"Please, you've got to help me!"

Crystal: The end of chapter 5^_^ I hope you guys like it and review^_^! P.S. only a few chapters left and the story is finish!

Yugi: *mad* So I guess you enjoy seeing me suffer first the dungeon and now Atem cheated on me!

Yami: I WILL NEVER CHEAT ON MY YUGI FOR THIS YOU DESERVE TO GO TO THE SHADOW REALM! *about to send Crystal to the shadow realm*

Crystal : WAIT! I wanted to write a lemon in the next chapter and don't you want to know the person who is asking for help?

Yami: *stop the attack and smile* Fine I will let you live, for now at least.

Crystal: But that is up to the readers, so if you guys want a lemon or not please tell me *puppy dog eyes*

Yugi: Please tell her to make a lemon, pretty please *puppy dog eyes*

Yami: If you don't want a lemon then fine but I will send you to the shadow realm *smirk*.

Crystal: Don't listen to Yami, but please tell me if you guys want a lemon or if you guys don't want it. It is all up to you ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Crystal: well this chapter I will have some special surprises in stored for you my dear readers^_^! But before that let me thanks the person who reviews: EgyptBlackRose, Kate, ImmortalAngel92, Angeldrkfire, Bookwormqueen, ScarletBlackBerry of the M.B.S., My secret love and Marilynjayfreak,Princess atemma,andysanime,lol yugioh,AquosRiverRere, ryoubakura98, chiz wiz of BL, My falst truth,**** Kyo's 1 lover, tess kira nissen, kitsusenari-chan****^_^ You guys rock^_^! P.s. I am never giving up on this story and it means a lot to me because it my first story and I made my first best friend with it: EgyptBlackRose!^_^ I love you!^_^!**

**Yami: I love all of the people who told crystal to make me and my yugi have a lemon! *Smile and bows in recpect for all the person who review for the lemon* But sadly this bad person name crystal wanted me and yugi to suffer so there will be a lemon but almost in the end of the ****story**** but I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Yugi: *smile and bows* yeah thanks so much for the review and please forgive crystal for not updating**

**Crystal: Yeah well enough of that lets just enjoy the story^_^  
><strong> 

**Yami: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess don't own yugioh!**

**Yugi: Please enjoy and review the story!**

**The Perfect Birthday Present**

**Chapter 6**

**The new guest **

When yugi heard the voice asking for help, he quickly recognized it and hurried of the bed to exit the chamber, but he forgot that his legs were in chains and fell on the floor before getting out of the chamber.

"Dammed it" Yugi hiss in pain.

Atem was more than amused by the event that was playing right in front of him. Making his was over Yugi, he grab him gently by his waist and carried him bridal style towards the door. Yugi was glaring at him, but made no move to get out of his grasp.

When they got outside, Yami was shock to see a little girl there with two men's. The little girl was crying the two men were fighting with his guards; everything look like a disaster. Yugi saw them and smile, but his smile turn sour when he saw one of the guards tried to _hit_ the little girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" Yugi yell angrily.

Everyone turn to look at him, he look angry and was sending a death glared toward the guards. Maybe if Yugi didn't look so scary right now, Atem would have asked what was going on but instead he stood there waiting for Yugi to speak again.

"When I get out of Atem's hold, I better not see a crash on my sister or my friends because you will regret it!" Yugi said venomously.

"So those are your friends and family, how common of piece for trash, I will make sure to put them all in a nice cell" The guard said while he chuckle darkly.

Atem saw red.

"How dare you talk that way to my hikari and how gave you the right the authority to make decision like that in my own palace?" Atem hiss angrily.

The room felt silent. Yugi was shock at being call the hikari of the prince of Egypt, he knew what that meant and by the looks everyone had so did they.

"But my pr-"The guard began shakily but was cut off by Atem.

"Not another word from you or I will have you punish" Atem said seriously.

Atem put Yugi down gently and went walking over were his friends and sister were. Atem cold stared melted into a soft look and a small smile.

"Welcome to my palace, I am very sorry of the inconvenience you all suffer, especially you little one" Atem said picking up the little girl with violet eyes and wiping her last tears away.

The guards were mad and amazed at the same time. Their prince just said a thief was hikari and welcome in his palace of a bunch of no good commoners. This must have been a nightmare for them or something much worst… it was reality.

"May I know your name little one?" Atem ask softly.

"Aniki" The girl said sniffling.

"Well Aniki why don't you go with your brother while we settle some things here, ok?" Atem ask sweetly.

The little girl nodded and Atem put her down, she went ruining over to a very stuned looking Yugi and jump on him. Atem smile at the scene before him and turn around to face the guards.

"Hikari can you please take your sister and go back to my chambers, I will make sure your friends will be their too shortly" Atem voice was sweet but commanding at the same time.

Yugi couldn't help but nod and pick his sister up, while he did that he send a look to his friends that said 'Behave your life depend on it' and with that he enters Atem's chamber and closed the doors.

"Now that were alone, I will like to make something's clear. First this people here are my guest and my guest will be treated with respect, I will not tolerate any disrespect to any of them" Atem said seriously.

"Second you will call them all by their names which are…" Atem look back at the guys that were surprised.

"My name Honda and this is my beloved Otogi" The guy with the oddly shaped brown hair said pointing towards the guy next to him that had long black hair and green eyes.

"You will answer to them as Sir Honda, Sir Otogi, madam Aniki and you will address my Hikari as my title, he will be call prince Yugi of Egypt" Atem said in a commanding voice.

"But sir you must be joking, your farther will never allow it" One of the guard said in disbelieve.

"I will deal my father myself, but as of now my word is law and I expect you to follow it" Atem said darkly.

"O-Of course my prince" One of the guard said as they all bow down to their prince.

"Good, Now of you go get the servants and tell them to make two chambers ready for are guest now" Atem said in a commanding tone.

One of the guards left to find the servants while the others stay kneeled down in front of Atem. Atem turn around to face Honda and Otogi with a serious look.

"As for you guys, you are considered guest in my palace but I will not tolerated bad behavior are we clear?" Atem ask in stern voice.

"Y-yes sir" Honda and Otogi shuttering under Atem's intimidating stared.

"Good, wait here until the servants get your chambers ready, then they will take you to them. Have a goodnight and I will see you when Ra rises" Atem said with a smile while he walk over to his chamber.

The guards were beginning to stand up noticing that their prince were heading toward his chamber, but stop when the saw him turn around with a hateful glared and a menacing look. Honda and Otogi gulp praying they were not the ones that cause Atem being angry.

"One last thing, If any of my guards ever call my hikari a piece of trash or any other offensive name I will make sure you don't see Ra rise again, Spread my rules around the palace because that one goes for everyone" Atem said as he open the door to his chamber and closed it behind him.

End of chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy and review and again sorry formy grammar mistakes and late updated^_~


End file.
